Mystic
The Mystic connects with Pokemon and nature at a primal level that most don’t understand. Theyare able to enter a trance to channel Pokemon and see through their eyes, forging such a fundamental connection that they are able to manifest some of their Pokemon’s abilities. These natural talents tend to guide Mystics towards religious and spiritual occupations or those that deal with the lore of ancient and Legendary Pokemon. Prerequisites: 13 STR, 13 WIS Key Abilities: Strength, Wisdom Negligent Ability: Charisma Bonuses: +1 STR +1 WIS Penalties: -2 CHA Class Features: Channel, Borrow Body Snatcher Afer discovering their power to connect with nature, some Mystics learn how to practice their magic powers on other humans. While connecting to another person’s body they can imitate it and act out in several manners which they may never consider while in their real bodies, or lend their courage to their ally who could never do something they were afraid to do. Te impact for a Body Snatcher’s life may not be noticeable, but it could ruin or save the Bodysnatched. Buffet Some Mystics can copy pokemon who improve their skills during combat and feel the same thrill as a surge of new energy flls their body. Te Bufet can pump up their abilities as a human and merge with a pokemon to give them that same surge or imitate other pokemon while already possessing pokemon. With all this extra power, the Bufet can really show their foes how to get the most power out of any pokemon. Godspeaker The gift of Mysticism is one that demands responsibility. Some who practice their trade gain the favor and attention of legendary patrons, who share their divine powers with those they deem worthy. Others use their powers for more selfsh motives, and attain divine power by forcibly taking control of a legendary being. Those who walk this delicate path are known as Godspeakers. Be them priests and priestesses of their benevolent patrons, or power thirsty practitioners of out for personal gain, Godspeakers are awe-inspiring individuals who can evoke powers of the divine and all powerful. This power can make one into either a god or a devil, so Godspeakers must be cautious of the use of their power, and if they are not, they risk terrible, terrible consequences on a scale greater then they can imagine. Guardian Guardians have devoted their Mystic ability to protecting their friends and those who cannot protect themselves. Te Guardian can throw up walls to save others and even negate harm entirely when the right pokemon are nearby. Te strongest Guardians can even act as a wall that punishes ofenders with the attackers own power. Anybody who has this variety of Mystic as a friend can rely on their shields to save you from harm. Rune Master Once a Mystic has communed with an Unown, they have glimpsed into the power of the reality altering pokemon’s hive mind and have drawn the attention of all Unown who wander the world. Te Rune Master takes hold of the Unown and works with them to improve their power while the Unown begin to infuence the Mystic who calls themselves their master. Shaman The Shaman is beyond logic. By mending themselves with the fow of the natural world, Shamans have found a way to literally become one with Pokemon. They can place their souls into a Pokemon’s body and use them to their own ends. They also have learned to borrow from the forces of nature, but with a physically alarming consequence. Touched A Mystic has coveted magical powers. The Touched Mystic is blessed with even more power. By playing music passed onto them when they fnd the favour of a legendary pokemon, they can summon great power from their instrument. The Touched are protectors, but are not to be taken lightly. Category:Characters